Love Is A Good Thing
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Yet another KaiJou fic form yours truly AishiCc. Focuses mostly on the interaction between Kaiba, Jounouchi, and Mokuba. Who else really materes in a KaiJou fic? If you like KaiJou then give it a read if not better luck next time.


To be perfectly honest the whole idea for this fic stems from a daydream I had when I was playing the Dungeon Dice Monsters GBA game, this happens a lot actually. I really am not sure why I decided to go with this idea other then I love KaiJou. Some parts were influenced by the Gravitations Manga my best bud Demented Marik let me barrow. All in all it may not be my usual style but what the Hell right? All that matters is that you people like this fic not whether it's my usual style or not. This is for my best bud and the very person who got me hooked on the pairing in the first place Demented Marik. If you want a change form the everyday fluffy and smut then go read his stuff. He is on my fave authors list for easy access so go say Hi and don't forget to tell him sent you.

**WarNinGs:** AU sortta, OOC sortta, An OC here or there, Shounen-Ai/Yaoi content, A lot of fighting, Langue, Cute brother to brother fluff, Original concept taken from a daydream.

**Aishi Say**

"Love is blind and people are stupid. It amazes me anyone finds love at all." Just something I made up. It's true right?

**KJkJkjKjkjkJKJKJjkjkJKjkJkjKJkJKJkjKjk**

"Oh hello Mokuba." A kindly female voice greeted the younger Kiba brother as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Hi Julia, Is Seto in?" Mokuba asked his brother's secretary.

Julia nodded golden hair swaying as she did so. "Yes Kaiba san told me to hold all calls but you're always allowed in. So who is cutey here?" She asked smiling at Jounouchi.

"This is Jounouchi." Mokuba explained as Jounouchi looked around.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jounouchi." Julia greeted.

"Ditto." Jounouchi said with a smile.

"Well I'll give Kaiba san a buzz so he knows you're here." Julia said reaching to press a button on her phone.

"It's fine we'll just go in." Mokuba assured her stopping her violet nailed finger.

"Sure thing sweetie you're the boss." Julia said with a smile. Jounouchi smiled. -_Rich guys always have to a babe for a secretary or assistant it's just a status thing but a smart one to go fig. After all most people think Kaiba's the boss.- _ "Have fun now you two."

"Thanks you to. Jou come on?" Mokuba called from a few feet in front of him.

"Coming." Jounouchi called walking up to the impatient youth.

Mokuba shook his head at him before knocking on the large doors to his brother's office. He frowned when he got no answer. "Seto it's me!" Mokuba called frowning even deeper when he still got no response.

"Maybe he's just really focused...you know like me and video games?" Jounouchi suggested frowning in thought as he shrugged.

"Maybe. Let's go find out?" Mokuba suggested back sounding very much like the kid he was.

"Umm...you know kid maybe I should just wait out here." Jounouchi said voice a little nervous. -_The last thing I want to do is break a dragon's train of thought without a really big ass sword and a really, really, really, fast horsy to hall my ass outta there if he breaks the really big ass sword.- _

Mokuba turned. "It's only Seto Jou." He reminded Jounouchi amused by the blonde's hesitation.

"Who _if_ you will recall does _not_ like me." Jounouchi countered arms crossed.

"Jou you helped me out he'll be nice I promise." Mokuba assured him slipping in to the office. -_I faced Ra and it's psychotic little master so this won't be so bad right? After all no item means no creepy powers.­-_ Jounouchi thought to himself as he closed the office door Mokuba had left open for him and whistled. -_I'd hate being a window washer in this place.-_ "Seto? Seto it's me Mokuba."

**KJkJkjKjkjkJKJKJjkjkJKjkJkjKJkJKJkjKjk**

Shadi frowned at the three doors he had just discovered at the end of a long corridor. Like the shared mine of Yami and Yugi this mind was a maze though not of stairs just of empty hallways that lead nowhere. The walls where a strange mixture of ancient stone and modern steal symbolic of how both the past and the present influenced all those who had been reborn. Shadi examined the doors closely surprised to find no Sennen Eye or visible way to open them. Each was made of a smooth steal marred only by slashes. The center door held three the one to the right two the one to the left one. "The brother?!" Shadi exclaimed turning from the door concentration broken. "With that screaming it is hard to concentrate and that is very dangerous. Perhaps I should subdue him as well?" He turned back around and blinked when the center door opened and a ghostly Seto Kaiba stepped forth. "What sorcery is this?!" Shadi half demanded half exclaimed. "You have no other mind you should be subdued." He informed the phantom only to blink when the other two doors opened reviling the priest and the child. "This is not right. You can not do this."

"Invader." Three echoing voices said as one.

Shadi toke a step back. "Ishizu said you are resistant but this was not expected."

"Attacker." The three voices accused.

"No. Hear me? I am here simply to explore as I did in the Pharaoh's mind. I am not here to attack you." Shadi tried to explain as he toke another slow step back. "You **must** hear me!"

"Enemy." The three ghostly forms chorused as they slowly advanced on Shadi dark blue eyes flashing a pale blue. Shadi froze as pale blue flame erupted surrounding his three attackers transforming them with a savage echoing roar.

"the dragons?!" Shadi whispered in almost mute awe. The center dragon turned focusing on him roaring to the other two. -_I should have guessed Yami's ancient beast protects his mind but...this...is imposable.-_ Shadi toke a step back when the other two dragons turned to look at him letting out a sound that was half a roar half a hiss as they moved like a cobras waiting to strike. The center dragon powered up and the other two fallowed it's lead. "Ishizu is on her own." Shadi screamed when three beams of energy struck him blasting him to pieces. The last thing he heard where three roars of triumph before his spell was shattered like glass.

**KJkJkjKjkjkJKJKJjkjkJKjkJkjKJkJKJkjKjk**

"Seto?! Seto wake up it's me?!" Mokuba cried shaking him.

"Mokuba breath." Jounouchi ordered as he ran up to him.

"He won't open his eyes Jou?!" Mokuba cried before clinging to his unresponsive elder brother as if that would fix him. "Seto." He sobbed pathetically. Mokuba blinked when Jounouchi pulled him free sitting him down on his brother's desk. "Jou?" He asked blinking up at him.

Jounouchi smiled. "Trust me kid this always works." Mokuba sniffed as Jounouchi turned to face his brother again. "Hey Seto you third rate duelist. WAKE THE HELL UP!" Mokuba jumped when Jounouchi slapped his brother sending him to the floor metal cuffs clinking on the floor duster fluttering.

"Jounouchi?!" Mokuba exclaimed unsure if he had meant to hit him that hard or not.

"It also works on TV. Jounouchi muttered more to himself then to Mokuba as he scratched his head. Kaiba opened his eyes lifting his head blinking up at a confused Jounouchi and a worried Mokuba. "I swore just calling him Seto would work." Jounouchi sighed shaking his head.

"Do _not_ call me Seto you _worthless mutt_!" Kiba growled sitting up left hand the floor right wiping blood from his chin eyes ice cold freezing the blonde right where he was.

"SETO YOU'RE OK!" Mokuba cried happily as he ran to his brother throwing his arms around his neck not the lest bit phased by a glare of blue ice.

Seto blinked before pulling his sobbing brother close with one hand the other automatically stroking his long soft hair eyes closing. "Shhh...it's alright Moki." He whispered softly

"You wouldn't answer me Seto." Mokuba said voice heartbreakingly lost and sad. Jounouchi closed his eyes for a moment. -_That must be the kid's greatest fear. Losing his brother forever- _He thought sadly knowing it was a fear they both shared. "What was wrong?" Mokuba asked claming down.

"Some very strange dream." Kaiba answered standing before grabbing Jounouchi's shirt and flinging him into his swivel chair. "_And you_." He growled blue eyes flashing. Jounouchi stared up at him fear holding him still. _Kami he's going to kill me.-_

"Seto it's alright stop!" Mokuba cried grabbing his raised arm pulling it down to his side. "Seto?" He asked when his bother did not respond he just glared at Jounouchi. "Seto look at me?" Mokuba pleaded hugging his arm tightly. Jounouchi watched dark blue eyes flash before Kaiba turned to blink down at his little brother.

"Mokuba what?" Kaiba asked confused by his clinginess the last thing he remembered was standing.

"It's alright Seto." Mokuba assured him not answering his brother's confused question. He nodded at Jounouchi who jumped out the chair. "Tell me about the dream Seto?" Mokuba asked as he sat his bother down.

"Why?" Kaiba asked frowning slightly at him. Jounouchi sighed softly in relief whatever had made those dark blue eyes look lifeless and cold was gone.

"Humor me?" Mokuba suggested taking his hand.

Kaiba sighed tiredly leaning back eyes closing. "Well all I remember is some strange man in a white robe possibly from that Tomb Keeper clan."

"Why do you think he's from the Tomb Keeper clan?" Mokuba asked wanting to know since that clan seemed to bring a lot of trouble with it.

"Dark skinned and he had this strange ankh around his neck it looked a little like a key." Kaiba answered softly. Jounouchi blinked. -_Couldn't be...could it?-_ He frowned in thought.

"Ok what else do you remember?" Mokuba asked not paying any attention to the silent Jounouchi.

"The two of us where standing in this circular room of stone and steel with three doors." Kaiba answered.

"Doors?" Mokuba asked remembering Yugi had mentioned doors before but he just could not for the life of him remember it right now.

Kaiba nodded. "Yes. On my right was this ghostly image of me but not me."

"The priest?" Mokuba ventured not sure what else his brother could be talking about.

"Yes. It was strange he just stood there staring straight ahead." Kaiba frowned slightly.

"Whose on the left Seto?" Mokuba asked a little creped out thinking about a dead priest even if he had been his brother.

"Me as a child. It was so strange because I remember that guy said your name but the rest just sounded like nonsense. Like I stopped listening to him for some reason." Kaiba explained sounding confused. Jounouchi remained silent not wanting to interrupt.

"What did he say about me Oniichan? Try to remember?" Mokuba pleaded knowing that it had to be important whatever it was. He squeezed Seto's hand offering him his support.

Kaiba was silent fro a long moment frowning in thought before shaking his head. "I'm not sure Mokuba. All I know is _we_ did not like it whatever it was."

"We? Mokuba asked confused. "You mean the three of you?"

"Yes. All three of use grew angry and attacked the man...only not as humans but as Blue Eyes'. We blasted him for threatening you." Kaiba answered as if he was one hundred percent sure that had been the reason for the attack. "The next thing I know I'm laying on the floor bleeding."

Mokuba frowned slightly. "Do you remember falling asleep?" He asked after a moment wondering if it had just been a strange dream or another vision.

"No I was online researching that so called clan and then now. I'm not even sure how long I was out." Kaiba admitted with a growl of annoyance both at the mysterious man and himself.

"Are you alright now?" Mokuba asked concerned his brother still looked awfully pale to him.

Kaiba nodded before placing his face in his hand with a groan of pure annoyance. "Had to be related to Ishizu same headache." He muttered.

"You know Honda mentioned a guy like that. He was on the blimp." Jounouchi informed them speaking up for the first time since he had been snapped at voice hesitant he was obviously worried about getting snapped at again and not up to trying to hide it. Kaiba looked up clearly surprised but by his presences or his words Jounouchi was not sure of and he was not about to ask. "I think Yugi knows who he is."

"Yugi?" Kaiba asked voice not sounding quite there.

Mokuba frowned at him when he tried to stand. "Seto you should still for a little while." He chided hands on his arms.

"The kids right." Jounouchi commented backing Mokuba up while hoping not to ensue the elder Kaiba's anger again.

Kaiba leaned back with a sigh of defeat closing his eyes yet again. "Mokuba?" He called

"Yes?" Mokuba asked sitting down in his lap large blue eyes bright with worry.

"Gomen." Kaiba whispered quite voice carrying a hint of tried regret.

"For what?" Mokuba whispered back leaning against his brother.

"For scaring you...I didn't mean to." Kaiba answered before his head lulled to the side.

"Seto no!" Mokuba cried snuggling against him for a moment afraid the man had returned.

"It's alright kid he's just sleepin'." Jounouchi assured him patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"Jou?" Mokuba asked looking up at him.

Jounouchi smiled. "I'll call Yug right now." He assured him giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before moving to the phone. -_As soon as I figure out how to do that.-_ "Umm...?"

"Hit seven then dial." Mokuba explained with a smile. He loved Jounouchi but a genius he was not especially not when it came to Kiba corp. technology.

"Thank." Jounouchi called over his shoulder as he hit the required buttons without having the even think about them.

**KJkJkjKjkjkJKJKJjkjkJKjkJkjKJkJKJkjKjk**

"Moshi, moshi?" Yugi answered his voice it's normally cheerful self. Yami ignore him form where he was laying on Yugi's bed staring up at the ceiling wondering just how people could do this for hours.

"Yug all three of us need to talk." Jounouchi answered knowing Yugi would understand what he wanted.

Yugi nodded even though Jounouchi could not see him as he hit the speaker option. "Ok go."

"Well you remember how I gave the kid a ride?" Jounouchi asked. Mokuba had dropped by the shop earlier and after watching a few friendly duels had asked if anyone could give him a ride. He being the nice guy that he was had volunteered beating Honda to it. Yugi nodded again as Yami hung his head over the side of the bed the ceiling losing all it's interest.

"Of course." Yugi answered a little confused the whole gumi minus Mai knew he had given Mokuba a ride.

Jounouchi sighed before taking a breath. "Well he talked me into fallowing him into his big bother's office which is kick ass by the way I mean..."

"Jou?" Yugi asked stopping his friend's rambling before it really got started.

"Gomen." Jounouchi apologized bowing slightly. "Anyway I'm lookin' around trying to figure out how much everything costs when Mokuba starts freaking the Hell out."

"Why Jou?" Yugi asked frowning in concern. Yami frowned more in thought then in concern.

"Getting there." Jounouchi answered. "Kaiba wouldn't wake the fuck up."

"Like when Marik...?"Yugi started.

"Yeah. The old insult and slap got him though a delayed reaction did occur. He was so pissed when he glared at me I was terrified of him he's eyes were so cold so lifeless that for a moment there I swore I was take a swan dive out of one of the many very expensive no doubt windows." Jounouchi answered in one breath. "Thankfully Mokuba was there to snap him out of it whatever it was."

"Do you think something he had recently seen triggered that reaction?" Yami asked speaking up for the first time.

"Maybe. I mean he seemed out of it. Anyway Mokuba, Kami bless that kid, calmed him down and got him talking about the dream or whatever and we are talking some freaky shit here." Jounouchi informed them. "Ok no interrupting ok? Please save all questions until then end. Ok for starters our friendly neighborhood dragon lover said he was in this freaky room of stone and steel facing this strange dude. I'll get to him later. There are these three doors Kaiba is standing in front on the center one the Priest and the kid version of him on either side." He toke a breath. "And if that is not enough freaky shit for you the dude is a baka and threatens Mokuba somehow. He dosen't remember so he couldn't tell us. Any way the three Kaibas go all Blue Eyes on the dude's ass and blast it back to where ever his body is or whatever." Jounouchi took another breath. "Now Mr. Baka Man was Egyptian, dressed in a white robe and he had this strange ankh around his neck."

"Shadi?!" Yami asked rolling onto his back and sitting up.

"Sounds right." Yugi agreed with his Yami's guess turning to face him right arm on the back of his swivel chair.

"Shadi? Is he with Ishizu?" Jounouchi asked thankful that since the man was real Kaiba was not losing his mind.

"Well We know they know each other, both are Item holders and they both honor Yami but we really don't much about him. I guess you call them allies." Yugi answered getting a nod form Yami.

"Yeah well allies or not they both seem to like giving Kaiba killer migraines." Jounouchi muttered not sure if he liked this Shadi person at all.

"Where are you right now?" Yami asked standing.

"Kaiba's office with the kid. He's out again and Mokuba looks like he passed out to." Jounouchi answered glancing at the sleeping brother. "So what does this Shadi guy want with Golden Fangs?" He asked both curios and concerned.

"Well his item allows him to enter peoples minds." Yugi answered. "Ishizu might have asked him to see how much her visions are getting threw." He suggested rubbing his chin as he continued to think out loud. "He didn't ask me but he never hurt me either just surprised." Yugi finished sounding very confused and concern.

"Yeah well our little dragon lover seems to have forced him out that's some will." Jounouchi commented with a shrug not sure if that would be helpful or not.

"We will talk to Ishizu personally you stay with them until you hear form us." Yami instructed his friend walking up to his Hikari.

Ten four good buddy." Jounouchi said cheerfully and was gone.

"So right now?" Yugi asked turning to face his frowning Yami.

"Yes." Yami answered absently thoughts elsewhere for a moment.

Yugi frowned in thought before looking up. "Will we go see Kaiba?"

Yami looked down at him thinking for a moment. "Depends." Was all he had to say before walking out.

**KJkJkjKjkjkJKJKJjkjkJKjkJkjKJkJKJkjKjk**

"Is he ok doc?" Jounouchi demanded frowning at the shorter man daring him to say no.

The doctor ignored him looking down at the chart in his hands. "Oh yes he'll be just fine in a few days it's only stress and exhaustion." The man looked up and frowned at the worried blonde. "You are not family so I must ask you to leave now."

"No! Jounouchi stays." Mokuba protested frowning at the doctor.

"Very well. Nurse please alert me of any changes." The doctor said before walking out shaking his head.

Jounouchi watched Mokuba wrap his brother's duster around his slender frame dark eyes sad. ""Don't worry kid Yami and Yugi will figure this out in no time you'll see." He assured him hand on his small shoulder.

"You know who was don't you?" Mokuba accused looking up at him eyes pleading.

Jounouchi nodded with a sigh. "They said it was some guy named Shadi. He can get into peoples heads but he's harmless."

"But...?" Mokuba protested angrily. -_He is not harmless.­_-

"I'm just the messenger kid I only know what I'm told." Jounouchi apologized wishing he had some sort of answer for him.

"I'm sorry Jou I didn't mean to snap. Why are you still here?" Mokuba asked turning to look back up at the blonde.

Jounouchi smiled squeezing his shoulder gently. "You're one of us now kid and we do not abandon our own." He reached out and placed a gentle hand on Kaiba's still one expression sad. "No matter what."

Mokuba smiled. "Jou I'm going on a snack run ok?" He asked slipping out from under the duster and Jounouchi's hand.

Jounouchi turned blinking. "Should I come with?" He asked hand still on the sleeping Kaiba's.

"No." Mokuba answered shaking his head setting the duster down. "You stay here with Seto it will make me feel better." He assured him with a smile.

Jounouchi nodded. "No problem." He said with a smile of his own glad Mokuba was feeling a little more like his cheerfully loveable self again.

"Miss Where?" Mokuba asked turning to the nurse who was walking out.

The young blonde women turned. "I'll show you sweetie." She smiled sweetly down at Mokuba before frowning at Jounouchi. "Don't _you _dare wake him." She ordered.

Jounouchi threw his hands up. "Hey I don't have enough money to pay for a room here." He assured her in his usual causal joking way. The nurse frowned again but let it go.

"I'll be back soon ok." Mokuba assured his friend before fallowing the young women out.

Jounouchi sat down beside the sleeping Kaiba with a sigh thinking back on every time he had sat at a wounded friend's bedside praying they would pull threw. He never thought he would one day perform that vigil on Kaiba he always seemed so strong like Yami that he sometimes forgot he was only human. Soft golden eyes looked up studying the other's pale face. -_You look so peaceful right now...so vulnerable...-_ Jounouchi toke Kaiba's hands in his own squeezing it gently. "Don't worry about Mokuba I'll look after him for you." He closed his eyes. "I just hope that got threw."

**KJkJkjKjkjkJKJKJjkjkJKjkJkjKJkJKJkjKjk**

"My Pharaoh greetings." Ishizu greeted bowing her head hands folded in front of her.

"Ishizu have you seen Shadi?" Yami demanded not even bothering with pleasantries.

Ishizu frowned. "Why, has something happened?" She asked confused.

"Yes." Yami answered voice cold messing with the Pharaoh's friends was not something he tolerated. "Kaiba is in his company's medical wing right now because of him."

"My Pharaoh how can that be? Shadi only explores he has no reason to hurt Seto Kaiba...oh dear." Ishizu frowned in thought.

"What is it Ishizu?" Yami asked forcing himself to clam down he was not Kaiba after all yelling was not he got what he wanted.

"I have spoken with him of my work with Seto Kaiba trying to get him to accept his ancient self. Like you his mind is clearly a very dangerous place to tread even for one as skilled as Shadi. Perhaps he opened something he should not have?" Ishizu suggested though she was unsure what that might have been.

"Ishizu is Kaiba alright? You can see correct?" Yami asked voice betraying his concern even b more then his dark eyes.

Ishizu nodded. "Yes my Pharaoh I can show you what you desire." She answered. "But It will take a moment of concentration so please be silent?"

Yami nodded. _--What do you think Yugi?--_ He asked his ghostly Hikari as he turned his head.

Yugi frowned in thought. --_Well that would make sense. Kaiba has three distinct personalities himself as he is now, himself as he was, and himself in his past life. So I guess whatever he did triggered what Jou told us.--_ He answered thinking out loud.

--_Could they all represent themselves like that?--_ Yami asked.

--_Well him now and the priest yes the third was probably just a partial. I guess even in his subconscious you shouldn't threaten Mokuba.--_ Yugi answered with a shrug.

--_Shadi may be the only one who can repair what he did.--_ Yami commented absently not sounding too happy about that idea.

Yugi shook his head. --_I don't care we have to try!--_ He shouted.

Yami placed his hands on his Hikari's shoulders. --_We will Aibou I promise we will.--_

"My Pharaoh?" Ishizu called getting their attention. Both Yami and Yugi blinked at the image that filled the room "As you can see Shadi was there and is suddenly thrown back." Ishizu explained pointing at Shadi as he flew threw the air smacking a nearby wall and laying crumpled on the floor as Mokuba screamed at his brother.

"Jounouchi said it was an attack from three Blue Eyes. My Dark Magician was a protector in my mind so it is not completely inconceivable to think Kaiba's dragons protect his more so since he has no Yami to help them." Yami suggested getting a nod form Yugi in agreement.

Ishizu nodded holding up her hand showing another image of Kaiba talking to Mokuba. "As you can see in the near future he is just fine." She brought her arm back down to her side image fading.

"Thank you." Yami said bowing his head slightly.

Ishizu smiled shaking her head. "Not at all. Malik is doing quite well by the way. Perhaps someday he will return here and stand by your side as Seto Kaiba does."

"Tell him I would like that. I to know what it is like to be controlled." Yugi informed her. Yami looked away. "It's alright Yami you were never that bad besides those days are long gone." He assured his Yami he had not meant to upset him. Yami nodded but said nothing.

"Yugi I shall pass on you message. Is there anything else I can do for you my young friend?" Ishizu asked with a gentle smile.

Yugi looked to Yami who in turn shook his head. "No, but thank you. Good night Ishizu."

"Good night my friends may the gods smile upon you." Ishizu said bowing again. -_Shadi you be more careful. Old souls haves very powerful minds.-_

**KJkJkjKjkjkJKJKJjkjkJKjkJkjKJkJKJkjKjk**

Jounouchi leaned forward gently running his thumb over Kaiba's split lip. "Gomen about that." Mokuba stopped outside the door pecking inside watching Jounouchi curiously. "You're probably going to be mad as Hell when you wake up and see me here but I promised Yami and Yugi I'd look after you...both of you." He closed his eyes sadly pulling his hand away. "Well the first thing I tried form TV worked so why not?" Jounouchi asked himself confusing Mokuba.

The young Kaiba gasped silently when Jounouchi leaned forward gently kissing his brother left hand on the pillow. "Jou?" Mokuba whispered in shock.

-_Sleeping Beauty always was one of Shizuka's favorites.-_ Jounouchi thought as he smiled fondly. "Hey Seto wakey, wakey." He cooed gently tapping his angular cheek with his palm. "Come on Seto this isn't funny anymore." Jounouchi blinked when a hand shot up suddenly grabbing his dog tag pulling him close.

"Didn't I already warn you today?" Kaiba asked sounding just a little annoyed.

"Hey it worked alright?" Jounouchi protested.

Kaiba frowned. "Where am I?" He demanded eyes still closed.

"The Med Wing." Jounouchi answered hands on the bed eyes watching Kaiba closely.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba asked when he did not hear his brother at all.

"Snack run." Jounouchi said simply not at all surprised by the question he would have asked it as well.

Kaiba groaned softly. "Why are you still here?" He asked sure he had some reason.

"Believe it or not I'm worried about you." Jounouchi snapped at him. "Besides Yami asked me to." He added voiced apologetic.

"To what annoy me?" Kaiba scoffed.

Jounouchi growled. "Oh forget it why the Hell should I care?" He snapped angrier then Mokuba had seen him since Marik. The blonde tugged on his tags but could not seem to be able to free them. "Let go damn it!" Jounouchi ordered.

Dark blue eyes opened as he released the tag. "So go already _Mutt_ no one is stopping you." Kaiba jeered sneering at him.

Jounouchi glared at him growling. "Listen you arrogant son of a bitch I promised the kid I'd stay here till he got back." He informed Kaiba one-step away form punching him.

Kaiba growled right back as he stood. "Your presences is not longer required I'll find him." Jounouchi caught him as he stumbled. "Let me go I do not want your help!" Kaiba snapped.

Jounouchi turned him around grabbing his upper arms. "Yeah well you need it so just shut the Hell up and deal!" He ordered silencing Kaiba's protest by shocking him into silence. "I will not let you worry Mokuba just for the sake of your stupid pride." Jounouchi promised softly but firmly. "Like it or not you are one of us now and we don't need to impress each other because we are badasses got that?" He asked eyes challenging Kaiba to say something.

Kaiba glared at him for a moment before nodding. "You win for Mokuba's sake." He informed the blonde not wanting him to get any ideas.

Jounouchi nodded in understanding. "Hey I'm a big bro to remember? I know how it is but fuck you." He teased with a grin.

"Who knows?" Kaiba demanded letting the comment and the fact he was still being held go.

"Just me, Mokuba, and the Twins. They're suppose to call when they get back form she who cannot be named because you'll go into some rant." Jounouchi answered teasing him about his dislike of Ishizu and clearly enjoying it.

Kaiba smiled at that not even bothering to try and hide his amusement. "Why see her?" He asked frowning at the blonde.

Jounouchi say Kaiba back down hands on his shoulders. "That guy you saw is real. The names Shadi he can see into peoples heads and stuff Yugi meet him once or twice." He explained sure the knowledge the crazy robed man was real would make him feel a little better about the whole thing.

Kaiba sighed as he pulled away form Jounouchi and laid back down arm over his eyes. "I'm getting very tired of Item holders." He muttered.

"Hey you were one remember?" Jounouchi half teased.

"Shut up." Kaiba muttered half lifting his arm and frowning at him.

"Fine be that way." Jounouchi pouted crossing his arms. "At lest now I know you're ok."

Kaiba blinked up at him propping his black clad form up on his lower arms. "I'm sure you're overcome with emotions. Tissue?" He mocked nodding at the box on the nightstand. Jounouchi opened his mouth to retort but left it open when Mokuba walked in arms full.

"Seto you're awake!" Mokuba cried happily eyes shining with relief.

Kaiba blinked at him. "Mokuba what?" He asked confused by the amount of junk food.

"OH this? Here Jou." Mokuba said turning to him.

"Thanks kid." Jounouchi gushed taking the goodies and sitting back down happily staring on them.

"Why can't you two be nice?" Mokuba asked hugging his brother.

"Hell's still aflame?" Kaiba suggested hugging him back.

"Seto really." Mokuba chided sitting down beside him. "How are you feeling?"

Kaiba smiled. "Weak but better so stop worrying so much alright?" He asked. Mokuba nodded with a smile of his own.

"Mmmshi, mmoshi?" Jounouchi murmured mouth full. Kaiba place his face in his hand grinning as Mokuba shook his head taking the phone away.

"Yugi? Oh hello Yami." Mokuba greeted his friend warmly ignoring Jounouchi. "Oh so that's why. He's awake but tried. Yes Jounouchi is just fine. That was only food not Seto's hands." Kaiba coughed. "I'm ok. Yes. Yes. I understand. No. Ok. Ja then."

"Well?" Kaiba asked.

"Shadi's spell probably hurt you because you forced him out. Yugi's mind tried to swallow him you're flat out repelled him." Mokuba explained not at all surprised by that.

"Well of course it did." Kaiba muttered shaking his head.

"You should be alright now of course he's not the only reason you are in here." Mokuba reminded him with a concerned frown.

Kaiba held up a hand. "No lectures right now please akei?" He asked softly.

Mokuba nodded knowing that tone it meant he would be a good boy and do as he was told at lest for now. "Go back to sleep Oniichan Jounouchi's been taking really good care of me." He looked over at Jounouchi who had set the food down and he smile back.

Kaiba obediently laid back down before turning his head to focus on Jounouchi. "If anything happens to him I will kill you." He promised voice low and cold.

"I won't stop you." Jounouchi assured him gently he understood how he must be feeling right now.

Kaiba smiled closing his eyes. "Good. Moki?"

"Yes Seto?" Mokuba asked leaning close.

"If _She_ comes kindly wake me up so I can kill her?" Kaiba asked voice tired but amused.

"Sure Seto." Mokuba assured him squeezing his hand as he fell asleep.

"You feel any better now kid?" Jounouchi asked leaning forward folded hand between his knees.

"He's alright just drained so yes." Mokuba answered stroking his brother's cheek.

"Yeah been there." Jounouchi sympathized.

"Jou I..." Mokuba started turning to face his friend.

"What is Mokuba? It's alright you can tell me." Jounouchi assured him eyes gentle and sincere.

-_I saw you kiss my brother but did you really mean it?- _ "Thank you." Mokuba answered not sure he really wanted to know the answer right now.

"Kid please?" Jounouchi gushed waving a hand at him. "Your practically family." He finished smiling.

"You should go call Shizuka." Mokuba informed him.

"Yugi's covered it. She'll be staying with him till I'm no longer need here." Jounouchi explained knowing the gumi's support system by heart.

"He's not as mad as he's acting he just gets moody when he's sick." Mokuba said trying to justify his brother's attitude weather he really had to or not.

"He's always moody but I haven't seen that look in his eyes since Pegasus." Jounouchi reminded him frowning at the memories.

"When it comes to be he can get very violent just like Yami is with all of you." Mokuba said knowing Jounouchi knew full well how much he meant to his brother.

"Totally. Can't fault him for being so protective of you." Jounouchi agreed grinning at Mokuba.

"Jou how long will you stay?" Mokuba asked knowing he would miss the carefree attitude when it was gone.

Jounouchi was silent for a moment as he thought that over. "Well Fangs will probably kick me out once he gets released so..."

"I'll miss you Jounouchi you remind me of how Seto used to be when you're happy." Mokuba admitted head down.

Jounouchi sat there is surprised silence for a moment. "Really?! Woah that Gosabastard really fucked him up hun?" He commented voice angry.

Mokuba looked up. "But you're father...?"

"Is a neglectful drunk and mom thinks I'm sort of ruffian, true at times I'll admit, and we've never super close. All of that is nothing compared to your Stepfather. Thank God he left you alone you're the only thing keeping Seto human and not some monster like Marik." Jounouchi frowned sadly at the end of his little speech he may not be the most eloquent of speakers but he was an honest one.

"You called him Seto?!" Mokuba commented in surprise as he blinked at him.

"I did?! Opps!" Jounouchi covered his mouth and glanced over at Kaiba who was still sleeping peacefully not the least bit disturbed.

"It's alright I won't tell." Mokuba assured him tone half teasing. "I think you've earn the right even if he hasn't."

"Thanks kid that means a lot." Jounouchi admitted whipping his eyes.

"Jou go call Shizuka it will make her happy just to hear your voice." Mokuba said softly. "I will be alright alone for a little while."

"Ok kid fifteen minutes at the most." Jounouchi promised standing and walking out.

Mokuba smiled as he laid down beside his sleeping brother placing his head on a black clad shoulder one small hand on his locket the other on his brother's. "Seto someday you'll have to let someone else in." He informed his brother with a knowing tone.

"Mmm." Kaiba murmured turning his head turning his head away almost as if he was protesting words he could not even hear.

"Seto please let some one lese love you even just a little bit?" Mokuba pleaded softly closing his eyes smiling when Kaiba turned his head again soft breathing warming the top of his head.

**KJkJkjKjkjkJKJKJjkjkJKjkJkjKJkJKJkjKjk**

"Yeah I'll probably be gone for at lest one more day. I miss you to but Mokuba is all alone right now. No don't feel bad. No one thinks you're being selfish. Yeah. Sure. Ok. See ya soon. I love you. I know you love me to. Ja." Jounouchi sighed as he hung up the phone. -_I need to get back the kid's all alone.- _He started heading back to the room hands in jean pockets. -_I wish I could cheer the kid up but really what can I do? I can only distract him for so long and his brother...has such soft lips. Stop it! He hates you remember? Yug has a better chances with him....Great now I need cheered up.-_ He moped reentering the room only to blink when he turned and looked up. -_Aww too cute.-_ Jounouchi smiled tenderly at the two sleeping Kaibas as he covered them. -_Sweet dreams kid you deserve them.-_ Jounouchi thought before turning to his brother long gentle fingertips trailing down an angular cheek. -_ You just get better for Mokuba's sake.-_ He ast back down in 'his' chair arms folding on the bed. -_And for mine.-_

**KJkJkjKjkjkJKJKJjkjkJKjkJkjKJkJKJkjKjk**

First off let me just say gomen for not posting in a while it is all my fault but I promise t post more soon. So please no tar and feathers? Neko do not like tar. No one is listening to me anyway. Getting back to the point I so do hope you enjoyed this very long chapter one and will be back for the equally if not longer chapter two. If you liked this fan fic then by all means come to my list and read all the KaiJou pieces I have posted. If not well all I can is gomen and sayonara.

24


End file.
